A Goofy Kind of Love
by Moretsuna Sora
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a simple senior in high school, he lives with his god parents and has a bunch of money in savings but if he wants spending money he has to earn it. He doesn't mind it honestly since he enjoys busywork. Though the last thing he ever expected was to find love on one of his jobs but he wasn't complaining in the slightest. Naruto x Peg (maybe two others) Rated M


**Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki is a simple senior in high school, he lives with his god parents and has a bunch of money in savings but if he wants spending money he has to earn it. He doesn't mind it honestly since he enjoys busywork. Though the last thing he ever expected was to find love on one of his jobs but he wasn't complaining in the slightest

**Pairing:** Naruto x Peg (maybe, BIG maybe, two more)

**A Goofy Kind of Love**

**Chapter 1**

'Another day another dollar, that's how the saying goes right?' a teen thought to himself as he silenced the alarm next to his bed that was going off at six am despite it being Saturday, sighing as he pushed himself up and out of bed. He stretched with a groan, popping his joints a bit before he got up and headed towards the bathroom.

With his business done Naruto looked at himself in the mirror with a slight frown, his blood red hair a bit shaggy and spiking out in every direction – as it always was dry or wet – with two bangs framing his face while his dark sapphire blue eyes looked back at him. He sighed as he put his hands on his cheeks and pulled down before letting go, inspecting the three whisker birthmarks that he had on both cheeks while twitching his petite black nose a bit.

He didn't quite know what he was doing other than messing around, call it a morning 'check everything is okay' ritual he liked to do to reacquaint himself with…well, himself. He smirked a bit as he puffed out his cheeks and focused on wiggling his pointed ears, only able to do it a bit from under his hair that fell down over them but that was just a skill he trained himself to do for fun – just like raising an eyebrow without the other one following.

Smiling though was something he tried to hold back on at times, at least full blown teeth showing smiles as, due to him being foxlike he had rather sharp canines. He had learned quickly while in elementary school how it could be a bit frightening.

Though that didn't mean he hated any real part of himself since everything he had he got from his parents and with them not around hating any part of himself felt like hating them.

'Welp, better start the day before I try and convince myself to go back to bed due to it being too damn early' he thought with a sigh, smiling to the mirror one last time before he left the bathroom to get changed and head down for breakfast.

Clothes were simple, light grey tank top with an orange button up left open and a pair of light blue shorts since with it being summer he wasn't about to overheat. He also couldn't go out with his necklace, it being a small green crystal hanging from a black cord.

Whistled a bit as he slid down the railing of his stairs, he hopped off at the bottom before he walked off to the kitchen. The sight of it constantly being empty was, as always, a bit saddening but his godmother worked an honest job at an unbelievably high end hospital as the chief of medicine. His godfather on the other hand…peeping on women and going to seedy establishments didn't scream 'honest'.

'Let's see, I have a lawn to mow, two dogs to walk, and….a pool to clean which is my first day. Looks like that is a 'full summer gig' so that's good. Better bring a lot of water though as it might take a while depending on the pool and how dirty it is to begin with' he thought with a sigh as he looked over his 'work schedule' while taking some bites of his cereal.

Working was honestly how he spend some of his weekends. It might seem odd as he lives in a high end two story house but it had been left behind by his parents and the bills might be paid due to his god parents. Anything else he needed though money wise – whether it be spending cash, saving up for anything, for getting something fixed, or anything else in-between – was something he had to earn on his own.

It had been something his godmother had drove into him to ensure he didn't get lazy and a slob so in the end it wasn't done out of penny pinching on their part

Personally he didn't mind as he liked working or just being busy since doing absolutely nothing seriously made him on edge a bit and seriously bored him. Plus he had energy for days so he felt he had to do something with it.

Once finished he put on some socks and slipped into his black converse sneakers, grabbing his backpack that had his phone, water, his flip-flops, and everything else he needed before hopping on his longboard and heading out for the day.

**-POV Change – Peg Pete-**

From the moment she woke up Peg Pete was in a terrible mood, like she had been for far too long. She had lost count but for the last, what felt like year – despite it most likely only being a good couple months – her husband had been being more of an ass that he usually was.

He had started to seriously just not care about anything other than himself and money. He forgot their anniversary and unlike last time, where Goofy and Max helped her, this time he legitimately didn't care or notice.

She had even started withholding sex from him and, while annoyed the first couple of days, he had quickly stopped caring about that as well. That especially pissed her off as Peg knew she was attractive, not in a vain 'better than you' way but more in a self-confident way despite having a child who was now a freshman in high school.

Her breasts were firm, not showing any signs of sag, and soft while sitting at an E cup, maybe more since her bras had been getting tight, with a plump and bubbly butt she was beyond proud of since she always turned a few heads in the right kind of pants. She also had the hourglass figure going on due to staying in shape and often working out and swimming.

Though her pool, the most common source of her work out, was out of commission due to a mix of her son forgetting to do his chores and a recent storm that blew through. In the end it made her hire a pool boy to help her, a pool boy who was planned to show up today.

The pool boy had great reviews according to what she saw online and was more than just a pool boy as he more did anything really asked of him from weeding a yard, helping around the house, and washing cars. Basically anything else people needed of him he would do for a solid pay. He also was really fair with his prices and apparently had a great worth ethic, all of which surprised her since he was supposed to be a senior in high school.

As she heard her husband, if she could even really call him that anymore, leave for work she decided it was time to get up as well since she still had get ready for when the pool boy was coming over.

She was thankful that she didn't have him coming over early as it gave her more than enough time to wake up, get dressed, and eat before she sat around watching tv for him to arrive. She was surprised as, by the time the doorbell went off, she noticed he was 10 to 15 minutes early.

'Doesn't keep a lady waiting, that's a good sign' Peg thought with a chuckle as she answered the door with a smile.

**-POV Change – Mix-**

As the door opened Naruto smiled, his longboard tucked under his arm and his bag slung over the shoulder opposite of it. The woman who answered the door was rather beautiful, something he was quick to admit due to just how much she was.

She looked, to him, easily in her mid-20s to him with short auburn hair and green eyes. She wore a loose short sleeved pink scoop neck shirt that showed off a modest but still nice amount of cleavage, a pair of white pants, crimson pumps and golden hoop earrings.

"Hi there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Your pool boy, Ms. Pete right?" he asked, not noticing a ring on her finger as she giggled a bit at that.

"Mrs. Peg Pete…although I don't know for how long" Peg said, muttering the last part under her breath with a sigh before she shook it off and smiled at him. The last thing she wanted to do was whine to her new, and surprisingly very, very cute, pool boy. "You can call me Peg though, please come in" she added, inviting him in as he smiled and accepted her invitation.

"May I leave my longboard here? I promise it's not muddy" he asked, motioning to the corner beside the door before she nodded.

"Of course, I don't mind though you really should have a helmet" she scolded him lightly, making him smile a bit embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Mrs. Pe-I mean Peg," he quickly corrected as she rose an eyebrow at him with a smirk "I can promise though I am never going fast enough to worry as longboards are for cruising, not really for speed" he told her before she rolled her eyes and shook her head, still smiling so he hoped that meant she wasn't annoyed.

"Sorry, the mother in me makes me like that. My boy is in high school, a freshman" she told him before noticing the somewhat surprised look on his face. "What? Whats with that look?" she asked, trying to suppress a smile as she had a feeling why he was surprised and she always loved it when this happened.

"Oh, sorry, I just…didn't figure you to be a mother. You seriously look like you are in your mid-20s" he told her which only made her giggle and shove him lightly with a blush on her face.

"Is this how you get your good reviews, flirting with housewives?" she teased, liking the sight of blushing as he frantically stuttered, trying to deny it before she patted his arm to calm him down. "Relax, I was just teasing you. Now come on, let me show you to my pool" she told him as she turned around and motioned for him to follow.

As she turned Naruto quickly widened his eyes a bit, a blush returning to his face due to how her butt looked, her pants looking as if they were skin tight. 'Get ahold of yourself Naruto! I'm not Jiraiya! I don't leer at women!' he yelled at himself in his head as he shook his head, patting his cheeks a bit to stop the blush while he continued to follow Peg.

"Well, here is our little pond. Be careful I'm pretty sure its more muck than pool" she told him with a frown, motioning to her pool as it definitely was in a bad state. "Sorry, the storm hit it hard and my son got lazy so that is why it's in such bad condition" she added before he waved her off to show it was okay while he squatted down to look it over.

The water was a dark green, several leaves and twigs floating around in it. He couldn't even see down to the bottom. "Not too bad, I've seen a few worse. It'll take a bit longer than expected as I might have to clean it beforehand and few times after the water has been emptied" he told her, grabbing a twig from it before he threw it over his shoulder with a frown.

"Don't worry though, I promise it'll be done in two days max. One day to clean the stuff out of the water and dump it and next to clean the pool itself before I refill it" he told her with a smile, noticing her relieved and happy look.

"That's great! Thank you so much! You have full access to the tools we have from the skimmers to the pump. I'm making lemonade so if you get thirsty just come on inside" Peg said excitedly as she was glad that it wasn't going to take as long as she thought since due to how bad it looked she swore she figured it would have been at least half a week.

"Sounds great, thanks a lot" Naruto said, smiling again as he set down his back and started to fish through it, looking for his IPod while Peg walked back inside.

Peg was impressed as she watched Naruto work a bit, finding him to be rather focused as he cleaned out the gunk and debris of her pool. 'What a good kid, better than mine a bit since he seems to go out of his way to work' Peg thought with a bit of a chuckle, resting her chin in her hand while she watched him through the window. 'And boy is he toned~' she added, widening her eyes a bit as she watched him ditch his button up which allowed her to see a bit more of his muscles due to how baggy the tank top was and how he used it a few times to wipe his forehead.

'Look at me, a housewife gawking over a handsome pool boy. Aren't I just a stereotype' she thought to herself with an eye roll and another giggle, finding it rather amusing but also oddly refreshing. She didn't know if it was her lack of sex, other than her masturbating with the toys she had hidden away, but damn was watching Naruto work oddly helping her.

She figured it was a kind of visual release without the physical aspect, which honestly wasn't that bad.

Paying it no mind she continued making the lemonade, smiling as Naruto came in seemingly to take a breather. "So you mentioned you had a son, what's his name? Maybe I've seen him around school" Naruto said, sitting at her kitchen's island as she smiled and poured him a glass of lemonade.

"His name is PJ, short for Peter Junior, named after his dad" Peg said, trying – and failing – to not put venom into the word 'dad' before she pulled a small picture of him off the wall and handing it to Naruto.

"Hmmm, I think I've seen him here and there. Seems like a nice kid" Naruto told her with a smile before he handed the picture back to her. "I hope I'm not…overstepping my bounds but are you upset at your husband? I'm just asking cause I've always found talking about it to someone else helps, especially when that someone else is from the outside you know?" he told her, having easily picked up on her 'don't know for how long' comment along with the venom she used when referring to him.

Plus he had seen the hurt and hint of sadness in her eyes when she mentioned him and just seeing that made his chest hurt a bit as well. Tsunade had always told him he cared too much and picked up on other's emotions too easily. Personally he didn't see the problem as that just meant he could help others better.

Peg sighed but couldn't help but smile a bit, seeing by the look on his face he was legitimately just asking in a way that showed he wanted to help. 'Handsome, hardworking, sweet, and considerate. The girls at school must be all over him' she thought with a chuckle as she reached forward to pat his forearm with a smile. "That is really sweet and considerate of you Naruto but I don't want to bother you with my adult boring marriage problems but I'll tell you what, if I really need someone to talk to I'll vent to you" she told him since she knew he meant well and wanted to help, which made telling him just no difficult for her do.

"Got it, just know I'm open ears whenever" he told her as he finished off his glass of lemonade with a refreshing sigh. "Welp, better get back to work if I want to keep it to two days. Thankfully it isn't as bad as it seems" he added as he stood up and stretched a bit.

"Don't push yourself Naruto, if it takes more than two days then that's fine. I'd rather wait a bit longer rather than you overworking yourself" she told him with a light frown, her motherly instincts not wanting him to overdo it before he waved her off.

"Trust me, it'll be fine. Thanks for worrying though" he told her, smiling as he put his earbuds back in and headed back outside to finish up on his work as he had set a timeline for it and he wanted to keep up on it.

As Peg watched him get back to work she had to keep on guard a bit as something about that kid just made him give off a 'talk to me so I can help' vibe. She didn't mind but the last thing she wanted to do was bother him with it.

Though who knows, maybe someone to talk to was just what she needed.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"So then he goes and tells me I need to watch my spending! Me! The one in the house who does the bills and cuts coupons! If anyone who should watch his spending is Mister 'Buys a new 52 inch tv despite buying a 40 inch one a month ago'!" Peg yelled as she sat under the umbrella of her patio table while Naruto was cleaning the pool nearby.

Poor kid had to empty the pool again after Pete, in a fit of what she figured to be rage and annoyance, had thrown his grill into the pool. Pete thankfully had pulled the grill out after she yelled at him about it but Naruto still had to drain and scrub the charcoal dust that had stained the bottom a bit.

"Wow, your husband really is a hypocrite isn't he" Naruto said, frowning over his shoulder at her while he used a brush to clean a bit of the pool as she nodded with a glaring frown.

"Yeah, that and about 15 other words I can think of, the majority of which would get censored on national television" she grumbled while talking a sip of her strawberry lemonade she had made for them.

"Honestly, from everything you've told me about him that sounds about right. Personally I'd just ignore his comments and keep as is since you aren't doing anything wrong. If he doesn't like it then just return his tv" he told her as he didn't want her to get brought down by her husband since he really just was a massive ass. He had literally no compassion or kindness and from what he heard he was brash, selfish, and just inconsiderate to others around him.

"That's what I planned to do, though I have to admit that returning his tv sounds like a good plan. That ass doesn't have the right to tell me what I do considering how he acts" Peg told him, a small smile creeping onto her face as, despite her hesitation at first, she was glad she had started talking to him about what she was dealing. To her, nearly the instant she had started it, it had almost been like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

He legitimately listened to her problems, let her get it all out, and offered some really decent advice which was surprising to hear come from a 17 year old. Plus he was really sweet when he listened to her where even if he was doing something it was always clear he was also listening to her. He also had the habit of saying things to make her smile and laugh a bit, which seriously helped her more than he knew.

"Good, last thing he deserves is to have any influence over what you do after all you are a grown ass woman" he added with smirk, getting her to raise an eyebrow at him with a playful smirk of her own as she got up and walked over to him.

"Hey, is that dig at my butt~? If so you don't have to tell me as I know its big, something I personally like since guys tend to like it, don't you?" she teased, smiling at him as she bumped her hip against him while he looked away with a blush. "Or are you a breast kind of guy as I am quick endowed with both" she continued teasing, pressing her breasts together by squeezing her arms together.

"I-It seriously wasn't I-I was just saying you are an adult" he said while she tried to get him to look her in the eyes as he focused on not meeting her eyes.

"You didn't tell me what you think of it though or if you are a breast or an ass man~" she whispered out with a giggle, enjoying the moments where she could tease him like this. He might be a senior in high school, undoubtedly having had a girlfriend or two in his time, but he was really weak to her teasing.

It was seriously cute.

"I-I, well I" Naruto said, his mind scrambling to try and word it in a way that didn't make him come off weird or like a creep before his thoughts were interrupted by her giggling.

"Oh relax, I was just teasing you though feel free to tell me if you really want to know" she said with a smug grin and a wink, having enjoyed his reaction as she took a step back only to feel her foot miss any kind of ground and cause her body to fall backwards.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as she realized, when she had circled around Naruto to try and get him to look her in the eyes she had ended up standing in front of him with the empty pool behind her.

She quickly shut her eyes, bracing for the pain of the fall only to hear Naruto yell out her name before she felt herself her fall.

The thud was hard as she landed but…she didn't feel anything?

She slowly opened her eyes only to widen them in shock as she was laying on top of Naruto, an arm of hers around her head to keep it against his chest and another around her waist. "Are you okay?" Naruto groaned out as he opened an eye with a grimace of clear pain on his face before he let her go.

"Oh my god Naruto! Are you okay?!" she asked, frantic and immediately checking him over as much she could without moving him since he just had a nasty fall. "Why the hell did you do this!?" she asked, feeling tears well up in her eyes a bit as she was worried about broken bones, concussions, gashes, and blood.

"I'm fine, my head feels like, well, like I fell down into a pool" he groaned out as he slowly sat up, hissing in pain as Peg slowly helped him up. "And what was I supposed to do? Just let you fall?" he asked her as if that was stupid to even consider. "I couldn't get to you in time to pull you back up so I figured I'd dive at you and protect you a bit. Call it instincts" he told her, smiling weakly a bit before reaching over to wipe a tear off her cheek which only made her frown and start to look him over.

"You seriously are an idiot" she muttered with a frown, wiping her tears from her cheeks as well and immensely thankful he hadn't busted his head open. He was definitely durable, his shirt being rather torn up on the back, it only having moderately protected his back from being scraped up as it still got scraped a good bit. It was bleeding, not too much but definitely bleeding since he did slide down the side of the pool down to bottom.

In the end she was just glad nothing was broken.

"Can you stand?" she asked as he nodded, allowing her to help him stand up and walk towards the steps out of the pool up in the shallow end.

"Sorry about the blood, I'll clean that up later" he told her before she frowned at him, clearly not happy.

"Don't you dare worry Naruto seriously, as right now that is the last thing I care about. Let's just get you inside so I can patch you up" she told him in a tone that told him she wasn't going to take any of it right now with clear worry for him being obvious.

He could only nod, smiling softly as they headed inside.

"Lay down on the carpet, I'm going to have to cut your shirt off you so I can get to your back" she told him, laying down towels on the ground so she could pour peroxide on his back.

"Don't worry, the shirt died a noble death. It will be remembered for its sacrifice" he joked with a smile, trying to lessen the tense mood while she chuckled a bit to show he was slowly succeeding before her frown returned.

"This is serious Naruto, you could have seriously gotten hurt doing that!" she scolded him which only made him frown and turn his head over to look at her with a serious look in her eyes.

"Better me that you Peg, this isn't the first time I've biffed it so I know I can handle stuff like this so to me a couple scrapes and a lost shirt is worth it for keeping you safe" he told her, smiling warmly at her before hissing in pain as she started to dab is scrapes her peroxide.

"…You're still an idiot" she muttered as he nodded with a slight smirk.

"Not the first time I've been called that" he told her as he continued to lay there, letting out the occasional hiss as she disinfected his wounds.

"Now, I don't know if anyone at your house can change the bandages tomorrow but if not I'll do it. I don't want you to worry about my pool since you literally just got hurt" she told him, giving him a look that made it clear she wasn't going to let him argue.

"Fine, I'll leave your pool be for two days" he told her which only made her sigh as he figured she would have preferred for him to rest longer. "Oh don't worry Peg, I heal pretty fast. Thankfully I still have my button up so I don't have to go home completely shirtless" he said with a chuckle as he sat up, reaching into his bag that Peg had quickly grabbed for him before gently putting it on.

"Please walk home as well, last thing you need is to fall off your skateboard and hurt your back more" she asked, worry clear in her tone which only made him chuckle and smile at.

"Okay, okay. Least I can do to make sure you stop worrying" he told her while rolling his eyes a bit with a smirk, showing he wasn't annoyed at her worry just finding it a bit funny. "I'll text you when I get home to let you know I made it back safe" he told her as they had exchanged numbers a while ago so that she could know if he was going to be late due to other jobs going longer than expected.

"Good and Naruto…" she said, trailing off a bit nervously as she followed him to the door, him turning around once he had taken a step outside "thanks for protecting me" she quickly added before she leaned forward to softly kiss him on the cheek.

Naruto was stunned, eyes going wide in surprise and shock as he looked at her, a blush on her face as well while she couldn't look at him. "I-I'll see you tomorrow" she told him before she closed the door.

He honestly wasn't sure how long he had been standing there before he shook his head to jolt himself out of his daze. 'It was just a 'thank you' kind of thing, no need to get so worked up' he thought to himself, a blush still on his face as he turned to walk home, unaware of the similar thoughts going through Peg's head.

'God, why am I acting like a smitten school girl!? It was just a way to tell him thank you' she repeated in her head, berating her heart as it beat erratically in her chest. She's a married woman, she can't be acting like this over the tiniest thing of a kiss on the cheek.

'It has to be because I haven't done anything like that in a while due to Pete being an ass. It has to be' she thought, repeating it a few times before she sighed and leaned back against the door.

"Stupid Pete" she grumbled as she felt like she needed a soak, or a drink. Maybe both.

**-Chapter End-**

Honestly I've been wanting to write a Naruto x Peg story for a good while now. At first this was supposed to be just a chapter in a 'Milf One-Shot series' I plan to eventually get around to but Peg and one other Milf wiggled out into two whole stand-alone stories, other of which I plan to post soon-ish.

I hope you liked it as it felt it was a real nice refreshing chapter to just introduce characters and plant the seeds so to speak

I hope the POV changes are too jarring or weird. They are mainly done to show their personal thoughts to introduce them. For the majority of the fic it'll always be done in a 'Mix POV'

This one is kinda like 'Not So Impossible' in the sense that its 'Naruto x Married woman' but unlike the Ann Possible story Pete is a beyond terrible person so there is no bad feelings about it plus he's a character that is _**beyond **_easy to hate you know?

Though that being said I still want to make it feel a bit natural, hence why this chapter only had a cheek on the kiss and whatnot. Unlike Not So Impossible, this one has Naruto as a senior, not an adult so it requires a good amount of set up but, as I said, with a husband like Pete it won't be hard to get her to be for it.

Don't worry though, it won't be long before they get together as with an S Grade Milf like Peg I won't keep the lemons away for too long, trust me lol

Also in regards to the two other girls I have them already decided and its more a matter of 'Do I really want to 100%' since both girls aver very hot, would fit in well with Peg, and are the kind where you'd be like 'yeah she's Bi and willing to fool around' you know?

We'll see as it's all a matter of where the story goes

Till the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


End file.
